


ChikaYou Doujin

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, KanaMari and YohaRiko in Author's notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Riko shouldn’t have read a doujin in school. But she did.





	ChikaYou Doujin

**Author's Note:**

> I had this with me for…months. But finally felt like expanding it and sharing~ XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

_They are the best of friends. Childhood friends for the longest of time, so of course they would be close. _

_“You-chan…” Chika purrs rather seductively as her arms hooked around her best friend’s neck pulled the ash-brunette closer…sickeningly slow…_

_Both You and Chika could hear their respective hummingbird hearts beating erratically in their chests, but wouldn’t want it any other way too. _

_“Chika-chan…” You murmurs right against the orangehead’s dry and desperate lips, beckoning You to take them, make them moist and redder-_

“What are you reading, Riko-chan?”

“AHHH!” Riko screams, slams the thin book close a few seconds later when she noticed that the page was still open to her two best friends leaning in to seal a kiss, and the head of bright red was tilted over to get a better look. “N-N-Nothing! Nothing at all, Ruby-chan.”

“Isn’t that You-chan and Chika-chan?” Ruby asks innocently, while Riko screams silently in her head as she snatches the book which was showing the front cover – Chika smiling cheekily while sitting on top of You’s lap who returned a smile though face flushed red like Chika’s eyes.

“N-N-N-No. Why would you think so?” Riko frantically but carefully stuffs the ChikaYou doujin she was savouring a minute ago into her school bag, away from innocent emeralds.

“Oh…I thought…They really looked like them.” Ruby played with her fingers nervously, she was seventy to eighty percent sure she did not see wrongly. She spends a lot of time with Chika and You since they are from the same subunit, surely she’d recognize them even in an art form.

Riko chuckles guiltily for lying, but it’s for the greater good! “It’s-”

The door to the clubroom opens again and Kanan and Mari walk in with a smile, pausing their conversation to greet Riko and Ruby.

Mari, sharp as ever, smelled something up in the room and asks, “What’s up~?”

“Um, Riko-chan-” Ruby barely starts but Riko cuts in.

“It’s nothing.”

“But-”

“It’s nothing.” Riko pushes.”

Mari’s Cheshire cat grin was on full display and she waggles her eyebrows at Riko once. “Oh~?”

“It’s nothing!” Riko declares as she quickly picks up her bag, hugging it close to make an escape, but even though Kanan and Mari stood to the side for her, when she opens the door, she knocks into someone and tumbles a few steps back into the clubroom.

“Oh- I’m sorry, Riko-chan. Are you okay?” You asks worriedly.

Chika steps from around You and smiles at the scene; oblivious to the “tension” as she was excited to start club activities. Spotting the head of red and adorable kouhai she was looking for, Chika waves, “Ruby-chan! Let’s go for our CYaRon! meeting now~ You-chan found this place-”

“EHHH?!?” Riko shrieks and looked between a confused Chika and worried Ruby. “She can’t go with you.”

“Huh? Why not?” Chika complains while Riko makes her way over to Ruby to bring her out the clubroom. She barely steps out the clubroom with the first year in toll when Chika grabs Ruby’s hand to tug them back in.

“Ruby-chan is ours!”

You steps up with a nod. “Yeah. Dia-san would never let Ruby join Guilty Kiss!”

Ruby whimpers in between the second years while Riko gave an exasperated expression at her two close friends; _it’s not about subunits! _

“Just let me have Ruby-chan for 5 minutes.” Riko tugs Ruby over to her side.

“No! What if Ruby-chan doesn’t come back!” Chika tugs Ruby back inside.

“I’m not taking her away!” Riko tugs Ruby back.

“Yes, you are!” Chika tugs Ruby back in.

You blinks as she realizes something isn’t right and chops Riko and Chika’s hand so that Ruby can run over and hug her for safety. “Y-Y-You-chan…save me…”

You nods and holds Ruby protectively. “Riko-chan, Chika-chan. You’re scaring Ruby-chan.”

Riko and Chika hang their heads apologetically. “S-Sorry…”

“But-” Riko opens her mouth but You gives a stern look.

“No buts.” You touches Ruby’s shoulders so that the frightened first year can look at her. “Are you okay, Ruby-chan? Do you wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Riko opens her mouth again to protest but Kanan and Mari’s hand was on her shoulders to tell her not to. Riko resigns to her fate and impending doom.

Ruby nods and speaks timidly. “R-Riko-chan was reading a book…I thought…it looked like You-chan and Chika-chan…But…”

You exchanges glance with Chika not catching on immediately while Mari laughs out loud. All eyes on her now, Mari stuffs her hand in Riko’s unzipped bag to take out the first book she finds.

“Hey!”

“The Closeness of Childhood Friends.” Mari reads the title out loud and Riko drops to the floor in a squat and hands covering her embarrassed face as she groaned and whined and lamented her life decisions of bringing the doujin to school. “Ooh~” Mari cooed as she flipped the pages.

Chika made eye contact with You again after they both saw the front cover long enough to have a huge, burning blush on their faces.

Ruby looks too. “It is You-chan and Chika-chan…”

You clears her throat loudly. “Mari-chan, you can stop reading the book out loud already. And Riko-chan.”

Riko shudders in her curled up position on the ground. “Mm..?”

You shakes her head and scratches her blush-covered cheek. “D-Don’t read those in school…please.”

You ushers Ruby out the clubroom with her to head over to their CYaRon! meeting spot as intended 10 minutes ago, while Chika followed behind. Though the Mikan leader bent over to Riko for a quick, “Lend me some of those doujins later, kay~?”

Riko blinks a multitude of times at Chika’s ambiguous smile; the orangehead wanted to read more ChikaYou doujins..? Are they…really dating!? Riko stared dumbly as Chika runs after You and Ruby.

Mari purposefully reads, “You-chan…touch me there too…” 

Riko screams and snatches the book out of the blonde’s hands. “You-chan said stop!”

Mari chuckles. “Looks like we know what Guilty Kiss’s meeting is going be about today~ Right, Kanan~?”

“Don’t ask me.” Kanan shakes her head. “I’m just glad Dia and Hanamaru won’t here to witness all this.”

“Witness what?” Dia appears by the clubroom’s door with Hanamaru behind.

Riko jumps and stuffs her doujin back in her bag with loud zipping of her bag. “Nothing! Nothing at all, Dia-san! Mari was just talking about jumping jacks during a live and…I think it’s time we left!”

Dia arches a fine brow at the pianist who pulled a laughing Mari out the clubroom hurriedly. Dia looks to Kanan questioningly and the diver simply shrugs.

“There are things better not known.”

Dia smiles. “I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments as prayers for Riko? XD hahaha~ 
> 
> After this, CYaRon!’s meeting was more of You and Chika consoling Ruby to not have to be afraid of Riko-chan. Before they snack on mikans and other tidbits and maybe later talk about a new song. 
> 
> Chika and You blush every time they make eye contact as they think about sitting on one another’s lap and…kiss…. (*≧▽≦)
> 
> Guilty Kiss’s meeting is Mari and Yoshiko teasing Riko all the way. Until Riko attempts to make them blushy with KanaMari doujins. And YohaRiko doujins. But bringing up YohaRiko makes Riko and Yoshiko blushy instead. Mari triumphs. And they plan a date at Riko’s house just to read doujins XD 
> 
> AZALEA were the only one to properly come up with dance practices and stage settings and what not. :) while Hanamaru munched away on bread until Dia told her to stop and Kanan fed Dia a piece to calm her and Hanamaru fed Kanan a piece so everyone gets to eat some. Happy AZALEA family. ^w^ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the read! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ (I’ll go look for a ChikaYou doujin to read? XD) 
> 
> See you next story!


End file.
